


Je me baladais sur l'avenue le coeur ouvert à l'inconnu

by EmmaVentury



Series: Sterek Week 2015 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Paris (City), Post-Season 5A, sterekweek2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaVentury/pseuds/EmmaVentury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I wanna see the world. Find my place like Cora did.' Was what Derek had say to him. Stiles had felt his chest seizing. 'So you're leaving again.' Derek had nod, looking hesitant before adding : 'I have a lot of money so I liked to see the most places. We could start with Paris.' 'Sounds good.' He had answer with a false voice, keeping his heartbeat in check like he had learned to. Then... 'Wait! We?' </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>It's the first day to their first stop in their course to see the world. Stiles finally feels glad to be alive and far away from Beacon Hills. He has one year to see the world and find who he is before going back to reality. He has one rule. Do not fall for Derek. It appears harder than it should - especially when Stiles realizes Derek might be the only world he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je me baladais sur l'avenue le coeur ouvert à l'inconnu

**Author's Note:**

> This was writing for the Sterek week. The first theme is Stekek Funday. Which was supposed to be a lot of fluffl but I guess things got a little angsty in the middle. But there is a happy ending, I promise. The title is inspired by a French song from Joe Dassin 'Aux Champs Elysées.' It's a really nice song. 
> 
> Also, english is not my native language. This work is not beta read so there are probably mistakes. I hope you're like it any way guys !

When Stiles opens the stores this Sunday, he can barely believe what he sees. Right in front of him, standing majestic, is the Eiffel Tower.

  
It's a wonderful scenery that he never thought he would see one day.

  
The sun is already up in the sky and his beams reflect themselves on the iron bars. The grass all around is a beautiful green and even the Seine appears more blue than it really is. There are cars going all around but Stiles can see some people on bikes and little cafés. It's so cliché but Stiles has never felt so blessed to be alive. To have survived all the shenanigans on Beacon Hills to finally enjoy leaving that hell hole.

  
He has no idea what time it is. It'll be a miracle if it's not afternoon already, with the jet-line and all. But he's on holidays, so who cares?

  
Stiles lets himself get lost in the landscape, grasping this feeling of freedom with both hands and holding on like his life depends on it. He feels like he could fly out of the room, roams in the clouds above Paris.

  
Then, a knock on his door pulls him out of his dreams and Stiles blushes when he realizes he is still in his crumple t-shirt from yesterday - when the flight landed, Stiles passed out as soon he hit the bed in his hotel room - and underwear.

  
Nonetheless, he goes open the door because after all these years, they don't have anything to hide to each other. They've both seen the best and the worst.

  
Right now though, Stiles has to admit, Derek shows him the best. He's leaning against the wall, checking his phone distractedly, deliciously hot in a red Henley and dark jeans - leather jacket obviously. Then he raises his head and smiles when he sees Stiles.

  
_Smiles_. The kind of smile that does things to him. It's not the same grin Derek used to do years ago. With too many sharp teeth and an edge in his eyes. It's light. A simple stretch of lips but something - _something_ \- in his eyes look so soft that Stiles could melt right now.

  
Sometines, it's so hard to associate the Derek who pushed him in the walls and the one who's become a healer, someone who listens quietly and understands. And no matter how Stiles liked their bickering, he prefers that Derek. Whole again and not broken. No one should ever be that shattered.

  
'Oversleep ?' He asks, a tease in his voice. Stiles shrugs but he can't help but grin a little. 'Hey. You're the one who booked in a four-star hotel. What did you expect me to do with a bed like that ?' He says with an easy voice before realizing the innuendo.

  
He tries hard not to blush and hopes that Derek is respecting their agreement of non-used of werewolves senses that he imposed when they had started preparing their trip.

  
Derek only smirks a little and it's okay. Stiles makes weird innuendos, Derek smirks. It's all normal for them and he relaxes.

  
He knows for a while he's attracted to Derek. Who wouldn't ? Even when the guy freaked him out, his whole aesthetically thing was hard not to notice. And well, this whole 'am I attractive to gay guy' was more a way to reassure himself about the fact he could be hot for other people but Stiles has never been closed to the idea either. Open-minded that he is.

  
And Derek is... really open-minded. But he made a promise to himself. Not to go on that road. Derek's friendship is too valuable.

  
'Stiles?' 'Uh?' He says dumbly and then, pretends to yawn. 'That tired uh?' Teases Derek again. Then, on a softer tone : 'It's okay if you want to rest today. Paris can wait tomorrow.'

  
Stiles's heart beats a little harder in his chest because Derek's now smiling and showing his bunny teeth - looking like a dork to be honest but so open it hurts Stiles because he knows how Derek once felt and it gives him hope. That one day, he will heal too.

  
'No way dude. I'm in Paris. I'm not gonna sleep for the whole trip. We have one year before we go home and I have to study and do grown-up things. I want to enjoy it the most okay? Let me take a quick shower and then, I'm good to go.' Derek nods. 'I'll wait downstairs.' Then goes.

  
Stiles hurries in the shower - for the first time he sees the bathroom and has to whistle. 'Nice.' It's all modern and efficient and somehow pretty - as pretty a shower can be.

  
Stiles hops in it and starts to rub his skin energetically until the sweat and the dust from the trip to France leave his body. The hot water is good on his sore muscles and Stiles supposes Derek won't be mad if he enjoys his shower a little longer.

  
After all, lately, Derek has been nothing but understandable with him.

  
It's weird to see how their relationship has evolved. From the guy Stiles tended to put thrice on his suspects lists to the loyal and beautiful person who helped him breath when he felt like drowning.

  
The whole disaster of his senior year - for sure, he'll never forget - with Theo, the chimeras, his dad almost dying and Scott... Well Scott and their broken friendship that is not the same anymore. After all that, seeing Derek come back to Beacon Hills was like finally getting back in the 'safe zone'.

  
Because Derek doesn't trust easily, because he's remorseful and strong and has become wise during the last three years. He helped the pack fighting the last battle against the Dread Doctors and Theo. He has spent hours searching ways to deal with Lydia's and Parrish' powers. He gave Scott advice. He tried to help Malia even if she never accepted it - too wary from her biological family after the crisis with the Desert Wolf.

  
But mostly, Derek listened to him. There has always been respect between them and a strong connection after saving each other asses numerous times. But the guilt, the thirst for power, the fear of the darkness inside him - all of that Derek understands more than anyone could ever.

  
He never pushed him to talk when he wanted to sit in silence and drown in his remorse. He lay near him when Stiles was afraid to admit being scared of darkness. And he shared his own fears to let Stiles know he's not alone.

  
So, when Stiles received letters from colleges  telling they wanted him, going to Derek and blurting : 'I don't wanna go to college' was the obvious move to make. Derek looked at him that day for a long minute before saying : 'Okay. What do you want to do ?'

  
There were many answers that Stiles shared that particular afternoon. He wanted to get out of Beacon Hills. Live instead of surviving. Finding who he really is. It was embarrassing but no more than the conversation when Derek offered him to travel all around the world.

  
That night, Stiles had got out of the house because he couldn't breathe in it. Too many bad memories. Usually, those nights, Derek caught his scent and joined him. Stiles has never dared to ask. Is Derek still having troubles to sleep? Or does he stay awake, watching out on everyone else without telling like the stupid (adorable) martyr he is?

  
'I wanna see the world. Find my place like Cora did.' Was what Derek had say to him. Stiles had felt his chest seizing. 'So you're leaving again.' Derek had nod, looking hesitant before adding : 'I have a lot of money so I liked to see the most places. We could start with Paris.' 'Sounds good.' He had answer with a false voice, keeping his heartbeat in check like he had learned to. Then... 'Wait! We?'

  
The look he had given to Derek had made him blush and he had hurried. 'You said you wanted to get out of here and I do want to travel so why not?' But he'd sounded so unsure of him, like he didn't really know what he was getting into. Stiles hadn't known either.

  
Hence a lot of talks once he had said yes. Like the one about boundaries and the need to be comfortable for both of them. The worse talk had been the one about money. Derek wanted to pay everything when Stiles wanted to participate. They had started arguing steadily at first - listening to each other and discussing with logic. Then all pretends had flown out the windows and they had started yelling so hard all the werewolves in the town had probably heard them. It was all nonsense until that particular moment. Both of their faces red and angry, short breaths and Stiles had had to laugh. They were so ridiculous fighting like kids over nothing really.

  
(Anyway, it's how Stiles decides to see it because he lost the fight and had to endure Derek's smug face for a week. But really, he's seeing the world, what kind of loser has that chance uh?)

  
Explaining their decision to Stiles' dad and Scott had not been particularly easy either but finally, their flight had taken off yesterday - now it was just them and the rest of the world.

  
Speaking of the rest of the world, Stiles gets out of his shower and hurries. He dries himself quickly, opens his suitcase and takes the first clothes he can grab. He ties quickly his shoes and then closes the door of his room, almost running to the lobby.

  
Derek is already up when he arrives at his side - non-used of his werewolf powers uh? He doesn't say anything though because Paris is just outside and he feels excited and scared at the same time.

  
What is waiting for him outside?

  
Derek puts his hand on his neck and squeezes gently - a gesture he took the habit of for a few weeks because he knows it grounds Stiles.

  
'So? Did you plan something for us to do or are we jumping in the unknown?' He asks, trying to make it sound like a joke but his voice is strangled by the emotion. Derek doesn't look better - Stiles can see his shoulders tense.

  
'Well. I, uh... I wrote down some places to visit but maybe today we could do something easy? My... uh... My wolf is a little restless, I think walking would be good.'

  
Stiles smiles and it's his turn to reach for Derek. He pats him on the arm. 'It does sound good. Let it the city big guy.'

  
They end up in the Tuileries. It's beautiful park with so many things to look at and watch. It's a beautiful day and there are a lot of people but they try not to go too close. Derek doesn't like crowds when his wolf is acting out. Stiles makes sure he's close enough to Derek - bumping their arms together, a familiar scent for the werewolf.

  
But as soon as he feels their fingers brushing, he can't help but jump and take his distance. Don't go that road, he repeats himself. It's just their first day - if he can't keep his feelings in-check, the year is going to be hella long.

  
It's hard though. It's so natural - walking like that and talking with whispered words, smiling every time their looks crossed or when they point the same thing at the same time.   
It's easy to think they could spend the rest of their life together - walking and talking, happy, feeling like one human being instead of two.

  
Stiles knows it's not reality though. Derek likes him as a friend - Derek likes girls even if he did make terrible choices with some of them. Sometimes, he forgets but the reality soon makes itself known again.

  
They are in front of a fountain, their hands in the fresh water - their fingers brushing again, their shoulders press together even though they could be feet apart. There is that same smile on Derek's earlier - the one that makes Stiles melt and for one moment, he imagines himself kissing Derek. Then.

  
'Sorry. Excuse. Photo please.' Says a man. They jump apart - turning around to see a Japanese (Stiles supposes he might be Japanese). 'Of course.' Derek says with a polite voice, pushing Stiles and himself away but the tourist does big gestures with his hands. 'No. No no. Together. Men. Men love. Paris. Photo please.'

  
Oh. _Oh_. Stiles blushes and looks at Derek - he seems ready to dig a hole and bury himself inside.

  
'Please.' The tourist repeats and they indulge. Derek puts his arm around his shoulder but his smile is nothing but natural. Himself can barely succeed a grin. When they resume their walk, the conversation is almost non-existence - a tense silence between them.

  
It almost takes an hour before they start smiling and joking again. Nonetheless, Stiles feels like there is a burn on his chest - a burn that remembers the truth. They are just friends.

  
The sun is starting to set when they get back to the hotel.

  
'I find a nice pizzeria with great comments. Just the time to freshen up a little and we could go?' Derek proposes with an easy smiles. Stiles agrees.

  
He quickly goes to his room, drinks a little water and puts a hoodie in case the time becomes colder. When he's back in the lobby, Derek is waiting for him - in new clothes and Stiles feels his jaw hit the floor.

  
'Is... Uh. Is this like a classy restaurant? I can go change.' Derek grins. 'No, you're perfect.' He put his hand on his neck again but doesn't let go this time. The walk to the pizzeria is short - barely five minutes but all this time, Stiles has the impression his heart is ready to jump out of his chest.

  
The restaurant is not what he imagined either. Thought he understands to good critics. It's beautiful. Garland of lights and little booths so they have intimacy. Stiles is pretty sure that most people go there on date.

  
He doesn't say anything. Let Derek orders fine wine in an excellent French - of course he speaks French.

  
The pizza is delicious. Nothing like he has ever tasted in US. The pasta is really thin but crusty. Derek shares a bit of his and demands Stiles does the same. He can't help but blushes when the man takes the bits directly from his fork. He thinks really hard of his dad and Lydia's mother having sex together to prevent another hard situation somewhere else.

  
The dinner is not all embarrassing moments though. It's actually perfect. Derek is open tonight - willing to share and to hear. They talk for what feels like forever, jumping from a topic to another. Derek even tells him one or two story on his family before the fire - something he rarely does even now he's better. Stiles feels like he wins the lottery twice in a row.

  
At one moment, Derek laughs hard - throwing his head back - and it hits Stiles. He's in love with this man. And it's not scary or horrifying. It just feels right.

  
They are in front of his hotel room, ready to call it a night and Stiles' heart is still in his throat, beating so strong.

  
'You've been quiet since we left the restaurant. Everything is okay?' Derek asks, looking concern.

  
God, Stiles loves him so much.

  
'I'm fine. Derek... What was it tonight?' He asks, eyes big and open. The man frowns and he wants to kiss each of these beautiful eyebrows. He is way past gone.

  
'I mean. Was it a date?' It sounds like an accusation and Stiles wants to hit his head against the wall.

  
Man up Stilinski !

  
'Do you want to come in? And not because I don't want to be alone. Do you want to come in Derek?' He says clearly, chest raw and open, his heart on his sleeve.

  
He tries not to panic when Derek's face goes to blank to horrified to blank again.

  
'Stiles, this is not a date.' He says on calm voice like he is talking with a child and it hurts. Badly. Stiles tries to hide it but does a pity job. He lets his head fall - he can't look at Derek right now. The burn on his chest is back. God, what was he thinking? Does he never learn? Derek doesn't like him like that. Never has. Never will. Stiles was just a mouthy kid and when he was drooling on this body. Stiles is just a friend when he loves every little part of Derek.

  
'I'm sorry.' He says and he's ready to escape in his room - idiot, idiot. He ruined everything - their perfect shot of happiness. Maybe he should have gone to college and...

  
Derek's hand under his chin forces him to raise his head. The man has a haunted look on his face and it breaks Stiles's heart a little more.

  
'Don't be sorry. I am. I'm the one who couldn't keep his feelings in check and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or like you owe me something.'

  
Wait... What?

  
'Derek, what are you talking about? I'm the one who invited you in my room. I'm the one who...' Loves you he thinks but doesn't tell. 'I just thought... Tonight was king of perfect and romantic.' 'You see.' Derek cuts him suddenly like Stiles juste proved his point (which he did not). 'I just wanted to have a good time but Stiles you are so...'

  
Derek makes a helpless gesture like he can't find the words to describe Stiles and that sounds like a compliment.

  
'I couldn't help it. Pretended to be there with you like you were...'

  
Oh. _Oh_ again.

  
'I am. Derek, I am so much into this, into you. You have no idea.' Derek growls and suddenly, Stiles is prisoner of two hundred pounds of werewolf nosing his neck. Derek's arms are around his head, pushing him against the wall. The man presses his forehead against Stiles'.

  
'I want you so much. You have no idea. What you have become, who you are, it's like... I can't even explain it. It's just there. But I don't want to ruin that trip. I'm not entirely heal and you need this so much. That chance to find yourself far away from troubles. Who am I to add the complication of relationship? I just want you happy Stiles.'

  
Derek is the one who looks raw and open and it's too much for him. Too much love he feels like suffocating. He buries his hand in Derek's hair to anchor himself in reality - for not drowning in these beautiful eyes.

  
'You're more than enough. I'm glad I'm here. I'm glad I have that chance to see the world but the truth is the world sucks without you. The idea of losing you. You're not going to take me apart. Or maybe you will. Maybe you'll rip me off piece by piece but you'll put them back together. In better way than before. I can't only breathe correctly since you came back in my life. Please, don't say no to this. We'll figure out like always. Except that. That is a good thing to figure out. Derek.' He breathes.

  
The werewolf crashes his lips on his mouth and Stiles moans - opening his mouth, letting Derek's tongue explore and take. He pulls on his hair until there is no space between them.

  
The kiss is hard and desperate but Stiles wouldn't want it any different. He wants Derek with all his wounds and demons. Though he wants the rest too. The way Derek bites his lip then appease it with a sweet lick. They melt into each other and Stiles knows his right. His world only exists if Derek is in it.

  
Otherwise, it's just darkness.

  
Later, they both lying on their sides, looking right into each other eyes. They barely sleep. They kiss and they talk. They did other things but mostly, they cling to each other body like their lives depended on it. They have time for sex and discovering the other intimately later. Right now, it's about more. It's bigger than everything.

  
'It's morning again.' Derek whispers, fingers running onto Stiles' face. 'I can see.' Then he laughs. 'What's funny?' The werewolf asks. 'When I decided to travel with you, I promise myself not to think about you in any way but friendship. I didn't even make it a day.' It's Derek turn to laugh then his hands slip on Stiles' back, getting them closer. 'I promise myself the same thing. But I like that way much better.'

  
Again this feeling as Stiles looks into Derek's eyes. Like Earth itself can't contain all his love for this man.

  
'Much better indeed.'

  
They kiss again - sweet and slow. They have a whole year for them after all. And the wole planet. To Stiles, it feels like infinity right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love !


End file.
